Luke Baker
Luke redirects here. For other uses, see Luke (disambiguation). Lucas "Luke" Baker was a Senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi. He is a Florida native whose whole family moved when he made the Toronto Ice Hounds team. Luke is athletic, handsome, and above all, a devout Christian. But Luke’s teenage urges often get the better of him, despite his attempts to remain dedicated to his Christian faith. Being a former hockey player, Luke enjoyed a constant abundance of female adoration, which usually made him the guy who’d kiss first and pray for forgiveness later. He is friends with Neil Martin. He is protective of his sister Becky Baker, and wanted to make sure she was as happy at Degrassi as he was. He used to be enemies with Clare Edwards, Dave Turner, Jake Martin, Katie Matlin, and Eli Goldsworthy but they have ended their feuds. He had a dislike towards Adam Torres, especially towards his relationship with his sister, before his death. Luke and Neil later on sexually assaulted Zoë Rivas when taking advantage of her at a party when she was drunk, resulting in their arrest in front of the entire school. He has been sentenced to juvenile detention for two years along with Neil. Both he and Neil are later taken to trial where they are found guilty of distributing child pornography and sexual assault. He was also expelled from Degrassi. He is portrayed by Craig Arnold. Character History Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), he is briefly seen at the assembly, and stands up with the rest of the team when Mr. Simpson introduces them. In Gives You Hell (1), When he is featured on the hockey pep rally sizzle-reel, he waves to the crowd. In Got Your Money (1), he is seen with Dallas and other members of the hockey team at their lockers. In Got Your Money (2), he is seen outside with his teammates making crude remarks at the photos, then approaches Eli telling him to keep the "gay stuff" more private, to which Eli responds no. He is later at the dance making fun of Dave with one of his friends. In Say It Ain't So (1), he walks past Jake in the main hallway and tosses his soda can in the trash bin. Jake tells him to pick it up and Luke takes it out, tosses it at him, and begins to walk away when Jake pushes him. The two start to fight when Ms. Oh breaks them up and gives them both detention. In detention, he flirts with Katie and she claims that Jake is her boyfriend to shut him up. In''' Closer To Free (1), Becky and Jenna bond, and an enthusiastic Luke (who doesn't know the two girls have clashed), asks Jenna to join their history assignment group. Later on, in the Baker residence, Luke finds himself sitting comfortably on the couch with Jenna just a few centemeters away. Luke goes on and on, talking about God being there to make a path for you, Jenna kisses him he kisses back, thinking that Jenna's a babe. By the next morning Luke is already telling Jenna he is afraid since "she tempts him," and what makes the matter worst, is that she's not Christian. In '''Closer To Free (2), he is thrilled at Jenna's decision to get baptized but is unable to make it due to a hockey practice. When Jenna and Alli approach him after, he is happy for her but isn't reciprocating the same feelings for Jenna. When she says that most of it was for him, he says that he just said that to let her down easy and that he just doesn't want to be with her, or anyone at all. Jenna gets upset and Alli tells him to leave. At church, he watches Jenna speak and looks regretfully when she talks about how she converted for a boy who played her. In Rusty Cage (1), he is at the game where Campbell tries to score the winning shot but fails and lets the other team win. In the locker room with his team, he talks about how Cam is probably hiding from everyone for letting them down. When Cam walks in and throws up, he is one to tell him to stay out of practice. The next day, he approaches Cam with Dallas and reveals that they know that he wasn't sick. They take him to the rink and he heckles Cam as he makes up for skipping practice. In Rusty Cage (2), he is seen hanging and messing around on the second floor balcony with other members of the hockey team. Dallas tells him to cut it out to prevent from injuring himself for the season and he calls him a buzzkill. In Never Ever (1), he is seen doing schoolwork at lunch when Becky sits next to him. When he doesn't immediately ask what's wrong, she pushes her lunch onto him to get his attention. She complains about Romeo and Jules still and he tells her to just ignore it. When she refuses, he tells her to just use her voice because she is loud. In Never Ever (2), he is one of the members of the hockey team led by Dallas to raid and destroy the garden. After Katie confronts Dallas about it and he walks onto the bus to their next game, he walks past her, eating one of the tomatos and tells her it is good. In Sabotage (1), he walks into an empty classroom with beer and his team to find Clare. He starts to drink and when she tells them to keep it down, he tells her to loosen up. In Sabotage (2), he comes with Dallas and a few other Ice Hounds to crash Clare's party at Fiona's loft. During the fight, he is mostly against Jake and Katie, who beat him up. In Scream (1), he is seen helping Becky make signs to help take down the play. When Dallas walks in and tells them that he has a different way to get heard, he listens. He is apart of the plan involving the note on Tristan's locker. In Scream (2), he is seen in class with his sister when Adam makes an announcement asking about Tristan's whereabouts. When Adam leaves to search, Becky makes him swear that he didn't have anything to do with it. When she tells him that they'd have to cancel the play, he asks if that was what she wanted. Later on he is in the hallway talking with Dallas and Owen when the niners come up. They tell Owen that he has Tristan's phone and Owen becomes concerned about his brother. When Luke tries blowing the situation off, Owen slams him into the locker wall and threatens him into confessing. In Building A Mystery (1), Luke overhears Becky and Adam talking flirtatiously. Being the protective older brother that he is, Luke urges Becky to end whatever may be going on with Adam, taking in mind that their conservative parents would never accept that their daughter's boyfriend is transgender. He knows that she won't be happy if their parents don't approve of her. Although Becky doesn't listen, and so, later on, when Adam comes over to the Baker house for dinner, he makes an unsuccessful attempt to out Adam to his and Becky's parents. In Ray of Light (1), he comes up to Jenna while she is handing out anti-bullying pins. She asks Luke how he's doing after Cam's suicide and he says that he's been praying a lot. He sees Connor trip over with his equipment and asks if anyone would ever care about him. Jenna goes and helps Connor and kisses him on the cheek to prove that someone does care about Connor and Luke seems angry. In Ray of Light (2) , he is seen trying to tell Jenna he wants to go out on a date with her and squeezes her butt. As a result, he is punched by Connor. Season 13 In Barely Breathing, it is revealed that Luke has become Captain of the Ice Hounds since Dallas was cut by the coach for new room for new talent. Luke says that Dallas hasn't talked to any of them in weeks. In Dig Me Out, he is sitting next to Becky in French Class, and he makes fun of Imogen for not wearing a bra. In Basket Case, Luke and Neil are seen bringing beer to Miles' house party. In Unbelievable, it was revealed that he was at Miles' house party along with other members of the Basketball team. He originally denies knowing anything about Zoë's sexual assault, but later evidence reveals that he and another teammate were in fact the ones who took advantage of a drunken Zoë. After Becky finds a video of the assault on his phone, he questions her loyalty and asks who's side she is on. She simply walks away, stating "I haven't decided yet", while crying at the thought that her brother could do such a thing. Luke then goes to see Zoë and admits that it was him who assaulted her. He suggests that the two of them put the whole incident behind them, as no one would believe her anyway, and simply move on. He says that she would ruin his entire life if she doesn't drop the accusations. Zoë briefly considers his proposal, but quickly decides against it when she sees Luke flirting with Frankie. She goes over, pushes him, and then announces to everybody that he was the co-star in the video. Luke denies the claims, stating that she has no proof, provoking Zoë to attack him. Becky steps in to break up the fight, and says that she has definite proof that it was him, finally picking a side to stand on. Luke, along with Neil, is last seen being led away by the police and placed in the back of a cop car, while the whole schools stares at him in disgust. In Sparks Will Fly (1), Zoë experiences traumatizing flashbacks of Luke and her assault while filming for her movie. In How Bizarre, the Bakers have an silent dinner until Becky becomes upset that no one talks to each other anymore. Becky says that she feels trapped, which causes Luke to angrily rage about his ankle bracelet and how he might go to jail. He storms off, and his parents follow him to check up on him, leaving Becky alone at the table. In Believe (1), Luke is seen at the trial when he gets asks questions about Zoë's assault from the Hollingsworth's party. When lost in the woods with Drew Torres Becky tells him that even though she can't believe Luke truly raped Zoë Rivas, she still loves him as her brother and is finding it difficult to forgive him for what he did. In Believe (2), Luke tries to get Becky to cover for him at court, bringing a time he covered for her when they were kids, and insisting Zoë was into it although admitting she never said yes. Becky agrees to it at first, desperate to believe he is innocent, but when on the stand admits he told her that Zoë didn't consent, therefore sending him and Neil to jail. Luke and Neil are then legally charged with child pornography and sexual assault. Luke is last scene hugging his mother and father, who are in denial about what he did and firmly believe he is being wrongly accused. In Thunderstruck, Becky is depressed following the court trial and her friends try to cheer her up, such as playing a song that ends up causing her to run out in tears. Drew then reveals the song is a childhood one that she and Luke made a dance to as kids. Also, Imogen reveals that Luke is serving a two-year sentence in juvenile detention. Season 14 In There's Your Trouble, Mrs. Baker gives Becky a letter that Luke wrote to her from juvie. In the letter, Luke tells Becky how he would like to talk to her. A conflicted Becky visits him for the first time and he tells her that he doesn't blame her for what she did. He also tells her that he is trying to repent, but she is unable to forgive him and angrily tells him that regardless of how sorry he is, he can't fix things and that she's suffering now because of what he did. Appearances Appearance and Style Luke has been shown to wear regular long sleeve shirts and classic button up shirts; plaid, like Jake, or solid. He has brown hair and has had two different hair styles in Season 12: Modern wavy/straight with bangs, and wavy/straight with a vintage gap. In Season 13, Luke has gotten a fresh haircut and brushed his hair to the side. Trivia *Luke shares similarities to Derek Wheeler, Drew Torres and Dean Walton. *He's disliked by most of the school. *Derek, Bruce, and Luke were the only characters to be featured who left Degrassi without being in a relationship. Although Luke kissed Jenna while Bruce and Derek never kissed anyone from Degrassi. *Luke is the only character whose first and last line is the same. *Luke is one of eleven regular characters that didn't say anything in their first appearance. The other ten are Connor, Bruce, Cam, Spike, Marco, Anya, Riley, Shay, Esme, and Saad. *He is Captain of the Toronto Ice Hounds after Dallas was let go from the team for "fresh" talent. *Luke is currently the only regular to be a rapist. *Like Becky, Luke wears a purity ring, signifying his choice to remain abstinent until marriage. Despite this, he has hooked up with girls and even took advantage of a drunken Zoë Rivas, sexually assaulting her. *Luke is the third "Luke" in the Degrassi Franchise. The first was Luke Matthews (or Luke Cassellis) and the second is Luke (Season 10). *He shares initials with Luke Bilyk who plays Drew. *Luke and his sister were born 11 months apart, making them "Irish twins". *He is homophobic and somewhat transphobic. *His Twitter *Luke and his sister Becky were the second and third characters to have a father who is an reverend. The first was Shane. *Luke and Neil were arrested for sexually taking advantage of a drunk Zoë Rivas in Unbelievable. *Luke is the fifth of six characters to be a rapist. The first is Dean Walton, the second is Darcy's Rapist, the third is Vince Bell, the fourth is Neil Martin, and the sixth is Grant Yates. *Luke, along with ten other male characters has sexually assaulted someone: **He has taken advantage of and gang raped Zoë Rivas alongside Neil Martin. **Mr. Colby sexually harassed both Lucy Fernandez and Susie Rivera. **A random stranger almost molested Wheels in his car while Wheels was hitchhiking. **Liz O'Rourke's mother's ex boyfriend molested her when she was a child. **Jordan held Emma Nelson captive in a room and almost raped her **Dean Walton raped Paige Michalchuk at a party **Darcy's Rapist spiked teenage girls' drinks at a party and raped Darcy Edwards. **Carlos Valieri molested Jane Vaughn as a child. **Coach Carson tried to have K.C. have sex with a hooker against his will as well as having him watching porn. **Lovequeen16 almost molested Connor in her car. **Anson almost raped Bianca DeSousa. **Vince Bell forced Bianca DeSousa into sex on numerous occasions **Asher Shostak sexually harassed Clare Edwards. **Neil Martin sexually harassed Maya Matlin and has taken advantage of and gang raped Zoë Rivas alongside Luke. **Grant Yates statutorily raped Tristan Milligan and attempted to grope Winston Chu. *He is the third main character to go to jail. The others being Wheels and Sean. *Luke and Neil got two years in jail for their crimes against Zoë Rivas. *Luke is the first character in Degrassi history to attend Degrassi and be a rapist. The second is Neil Martin. *Luke and Neil are the only rapists to go to jail and face legal justice for their assaults. *He was the only main character (other than late newbies Jack Jones, Grace Cardinal, and Frankie Hollingsworth) not to have any promotional pictures for Season 13. *He is one of many present and former Degrassi students who don't go by their full name. The others being: **Zig (Zigmund) **Drew (Andrew), **Becky (Rebecca), **Cam (Campbell) **Eli (Elijah). **Fitz (Mark) **K.C. (Kirk Cameron) **Sav (Savtaj) **Dave (David) **Dallas (Michael) **Jake (Jacob) **Mo (Mohammed) **Ellie (Eleanor) **Tiny (Deon) **Frankie (Francesca) **J.T. (James Tiberius) **Manny (Manuella) **Holly J. (Holly Jeanette) **Jimmy (James) **Jay (Jason) **Alex (Alexandra) **Toby (Tobias) **Wheels (Derek) **Joey (Joseph) **Alli (Allia) **Spinner (Gavin) **Danny (Daniel) **Jack (Jacqueline) **Blue (Bradley) **Rick (Richard) **Luke (Lucas) **B.L.T. (Bryant Lester Thomas) **Johnny (Jonathan) **Spike (Christine) **Snake (Archie) **L.D. (Lorraine Delacorte) **Bronco (Basil) *He is one of several students who were born outside of Toronto **He and Becky are from somewhere in Florida **Lucy Fernandez is from New York, NY **Yick Yu is from Vietnam **Mike Dallas is from Guelph, ON **Jenna Middleton was born in Calgary, AB **Campbell Saunders is from Kapuskasing, ON **Fiona and Declan Coyne were born in Tokyo, Japan to American expatriates **Derek Wheeler was most likely born near Port Hope, ON **Patrick is from Dublin, Ireland **Hazel Aden was born in Mogadishu, Somalia **Manny Santos was born in Manila, the Philippines **Rasha Zuabi and Saad Al'Maliki are from Syria Quotes *"What?" (first line and final line) *"Hey, you're Eli, right?" *"Easy, you just... feel it." (To Jenna) *"Why don't you keep the gay stuff a little more private?" *"Gay!" *"Chill out, buddy." (To Jake before Luke pushes him) *"What's a girl like you doing in detention?" (To Katie) *Luke: "You tempt me." Jenna: "Tempt you? Like sexually?" *"I don't want to be tied down." (To Jenna) *"How is there so much barf inside such a little dude?" *"Becks, are you forgetting about your super annoying superpower? You're loud, just make 'em listen!" *"We have an eruption!" (about Cam puking.) *"You think anyone will ever care about him?" (about Connor to Jenna ) *Luke: "It's not like it seems. She was into it. She wanted to fool around with us!" Becky: "She was too drunk!" *"It's not like anyone will believe you anyway. I'm on the basketball team. I'm a good Christian guy. I'm a hockey star." (To Zoë) Interaction Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Category:Athlete Category:Siblings Category:Main Characters Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Expelled Category:Class of 2014